Nani ga okotte iru?
by Aiyumi Kashima
Summary: Crime Au; Everyone has secrets,even dame ones. But keeping one is hard,even more so when strangers,his new roommates,seems familiar. Also,it's about time for Tsuna to start finding his new teammates. Little did he know,all these are connected to one dark secret that can end the trust between him and them...(Forever hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

I want to thank my editor for the edits and meredyinspirit for the cover.

A/n at the end.

* * *

 **Nani ga okotte iru? (What is going on?)**

Chapter 0:~Prologue~

* * *

 _Do you like games? Where what you imagine will become reality, the_ _fictitious becomes real. The impossible becomes possible. Fear not, because the world that may be just right for you is this place._

 _Its existence was unknown. People who do not live there may think of it as a game. Nobody knew how it was created or how it even started. It is a miracle, said to be created by one person's wish. However, there was little information about it._

 _For now, it is known as a 'virtual reality', or V.R for short. This place should not even exist, but because of that person, it happened._

 _However, this world is messy. Crimes filled the place. The people there are programmed to be a parallel version of our world. This world is like Japan with a false feeling to it. It_ _is a supernatural world, accompanied with dying will flames. Every residents have dying will flames_ (although not everyone can use it) _while people with supernatural powers are rarer._

 _It also felt like a fantasy world because outside the cities, monsters and mythical creatures lurked around the borders. The residents would sometimes attack them for food, thrill and defense. Some even use them to train or hone their skills._

 _Due to the fact that only a few can use these abilities, many desired to control the V.R. world. During the year 1XX, a big war broke out. People started fighting for their place. Crimes occurred and many perished; like a jungle where the strongest survive. When the creator learned about it, he managed to stop all the wars. Thus,_ _he started creating rules for the residents to follow. Knowing that it is impossible to stop all these crimes, he continued letting the crimes happen, using it as one of the methods to control his residents._

 _The creator is known to be a very twisted man and enjoyed the thrill of watching people commit crimes. He himself felt nothing but excitement, fun and some sort eagerness when he saw those missing goods. He squealed in delight when blood is spilled. While others will pale, he watched everything gleefully and smiled at his masterpieces._

 _After the rules were enforced,_ _organizations and_ _schools were built to group and educate their men_ _, ranking battles were created_ (because every world need a ranking system) _and battle games started_ (to define your ranks) _. Everything was made to watch people suffer, be it mentally or physically._

 _Every organization has a goal drilled in every member, **to become the strongest.** The weak will be bullied by the stronger organizations, and they would live the rest of their lives in_ _**fear** until they proved their worth_.

 _The creator said that organizations would be ranked weekly and results can be viewed through the Weekly Ranking board. The board is something like a suspended hologram. It states the top ten organizations and the latest news of V.R, such as new events, incidents, and people to watch out for just like the news._

 _The top 100 organizations are rewarded with territories, money, resources and more. The rewards were plenty and many died over them; Bloodshed was never ending._

 _There are two types of schools in V.R., one that can teach you how to commit crimes,be useful for your organization; while the other is like our school with normal lessons, for those who want to live normally. In special schools, you will be sent to missions such as infiltration, stealing from the monsters in V.R and lots more. There will be_ _practicals such as shooting and sparing. Best part being, there will be surprise exams taking place in the school as well._ (which student dreads)

 _All in all, you will learn a lot about these in schools. You would be sent in when you are ten, if you want to learn about crimes. After learning the basics, you would take part in the middle course at thirteen. At fifteen, you will take part in masters and_ _graduate at eighteen. However, you might graduate earlier if you are good, or slower if you cannot pass. You can only graduate when you had collected enough points and you can get bonus ones from the surprise exams. Until then, you are required to live inside the dorms._

* * *

 _In each school, there are 7 divisions._ _Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist._

 _They are named after the different flame types. Everyone's flame is different. They can be used in either offensive or defensive aid. The students are placed in their division according to their flame types._

 _The **sky** flame is the rarest. It is also a flame with the highest purity. It have the appearance of a flame that is light orange that gradually turn to varying shade of orange as it near the edge_ _. With the attribute of harmony, they are natural-born leaders._

 _The **storm** flame has the attribute of disintegration. They are normally used for offense as they can break apart anything it touches. It have the appearance of a flame with a reddish core that turned pale pink and than dark red at the edge._

 _The **sun** flame has the attribute of activation. They are normally the 'healers' since it can be use for healing purposes. It has the power to increase the efficiency of activities and strengthen an individual. But due to this,they are hard to use for direct combat so they are more suited for supporting roles. It have the appearance of a flame with a whitish core that turn bright yellow at the edge and have small white sparks._

 _The **lightning** flame has the attribute of hardening. They are normally used for defense as they can be used to harden an object and can be used to make a barrier or electrify them. Like it's name suggested,it look more like electricity than a flame. It have a white-green core and have a dark green sparks that mimic electricity._

 _The **rain** has the attribute of tranquility. It means that it can pacify and stop objects by stealing the strength of them and limit the movement of theirs. Just like lightning flames,it have an appearance that look more like water than flame. It have a dark blue core that turn lighter at the edge with white shimmer flowing through it,resembling moving water._

 _The **cloud** has the attribute propagation. It can be used to multiply objects and is highly effective when it involves a huge area. It have a clear purple core that change into a pale purple shade as it reach the edge. It is very unstable looking._

 _The **mist** has the attribute of construction, they normally use illusions and have weak offensive power. It is useful when they are required to fool other people's senses. Making other people lose their sanity. It is a little translucent and it is white color with an indigo edge._

 _Interestingly, students with different flame types tend to be drawn to their preferred sky user. They would do missions together since the school would require them to have teamwork. This is useful when you join an organization as missions usually need teamwork._

 _Dorms in schools are special. The school would place seven students, one from each division in an apartment with seven room,a living room and kitchen in order to encourage teamwork. It is also an opportunity to gain teammates for missions. Your roommates will remain the same_ _until you finish the course you are in._

* * *

 _In school, it is better to have excellent results. The more outstanding your result, the more likely organizations would want to recruit you; since everyone want the best members in their organizations. All the more, the **elite** students._

 _Elites is a term for people who commit perfect crimes. People normally would look up to them and treat them as celebrities. '_ _Perfect crime' is a term for crimes that were committed perfectly, that they were almost like a piece of art._

 _However, even within an organization, there is a ranking system. You are ranked according to your **worth**. __It is as followed:_

 _S class or Rank 1 is given to the 'boss'._ (Anybody can become the boss if they win against the current boss during an organization event. But when the previous boss retires, someone from his bloodline is chosen to be the next boss. The boss is normally a sky flame user.)

 _A class or Rank 2 is given to 6 or 7_ (in special cases) _'guardians'. They normally receive their missions directly through the boss or through the 'right-hand man' or 'left-hand man'. They are extremely loyal and is in charge of the 6 divisions in the organization. They are normally the storm, rain, cloud, lightning, sun and mist user._

 _B class or Rank 3 is given to each leader that is part of the guardians' division, according to the flame type._

 _C1 class or Rank 4 is given to each squad captain of each division. The squads are mostly in charge of missions. The captains are easily replaceable._

 _C2 class or Rank 4.5 includes everyone in each division._

 _D class or Rank 5 include everyone who would guard the base/headquarters of the organization._

 _E and F class or Rank 6 and 7 includes everyone who does not have a particular role. Their rank is according to their worth or their school results. They are usually quite weak and are rookies. They are also used to fill the numbers and expand the size of the organization._

 _Special ranks include people who are in charge of healing, cooking and cleaning- anything that help out in the base that does not include fighting._

 _Your rank can be increased using two ways._

 _First, by default, is **your worth count**._

 _Second is through the events your associated organization host. You have to follow whatever battle and rules your organization choose and your rank increases by defeating somebody with a higher rank then you. All events are generally known as the 'scarlet ally battle'._

 _There is a mention for worth, right? Worth is also known as an individual value. A person's value is made up of a few components. Mainly skills, overall physics, successful crime rate, experience and school results._ _School result plays a huge role too. Your result is made up of your test scores, homework, missions, attendance and much more. They can make up for your experience._ _These components equates a person's worth._

 _Everybody has a device called 'Kachi Kaunta' or ' **worth counter** '. It is invented through an unknown method. Each individual is given this device when they enter school, whether they want to or not. The first batch of inhabitants were given this device to keep track of their worth. __This project is called 'Recreation of V.R' or **Project RoV.R**. It includes the above mentioned -from entering special schools to joining organization._

 _There is also another system for the V.R residents. The residents can battle each other. They will sign a battle contract and will be send to another world through the device ' **Daitai Denjitsu** '._

 _Other than all those rules, the creator wants everything to be as normal as possible, so nearly everything is similar to our world but just more futuristic. There are modern buildings, up-to-date technology, and normal jobs for all. The organizations are an underworld identity. Nobody is suppose to know which organization one belongs to as it would cause danger to themselves. Except for people who want to do crimes for a living._

 _In the organization, there are also freelancers. They do not belong to any organization and would help any organization that paid them. They are extremely skilled as it is dangerous to be a freelancer in V.R. They are usually the elites._

 _There are also many residents who rejected the offers to go to the special schools and went to normal ones. Therefore, these people's memories are erased and have no recollection of Project RoV.R. Their Kachi Kaunta are taken away and for those with dying will flames and supernatural powers,they are sealed. These people are all normal humans and are the main victims of crimes. They are also protected by the stronger organizations who governed that certain place._

 **People in organizations are known as members while normal people are just known as regular.**

 _It is also said that the creator of V.R is the leader of the strongest organization and had now enrolled in one of the best schools out of boredom. The creator is also said to be quite young and had created V.R due to one person's wish._

 _The creator had also said that this world would disappear after his goal is met and after that person's wish is fulfilled._

* * *

 _"That single person **does not belong to this world** , and nobody knows when will the wish be fulfilled." _A brunet softly read out.

The brunet is clad in a plain white attire, free of stains and dirt. His hand held an old and thick book, resting on his lap. This brunet is Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short. Another beautiful brunette entered the white room reeked with the sickening smell of medicine. With a pleasant smile, she asked. "Tsu-kun, what are you reading?"

Said male stopped reading and lifted his head to meet the other. He replied calmly, his lips curling slightly at its ends. "Nothing much, just studying the notes for master course history class that Reborn-sensei sent me." Then he mentally sighed in frustration at his load. He has not even go to school once this year since his accident and a certain spartan just have to intrude and dump him a pile of books, files and papers. _Ah, life sure hates him._

Despite his smile, his face was filled with confusion, and the confusion was caused by the copy of the foreign rules he had.

However, Sawada Nana is not one to question her son. If he has anything in mind, he would say it when he feel like it. There is no point rushing things, even in this cruel world, after all. Nana sighed and left her son to do what he wants while she leaves to get other things done. Back in the room, Tsuna pursed his lips into a thin line, furrowing his eyebrows.

He really wondered what does the 'our' mean and why the creator create this world. _For whom exactly?_ His eyes sparkled as he reread the whole paragraph again. This little mystery is stuck in his head, piquing his interest. Someday, he will solve it.

* * *

A/n:Thank you for reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction so there is much to improve on so feel free to give any reviews to help me improve the story. I apologized if it's similar to any fanfiction out there and also for the confusions in this chapter as I want to clarify some stuff before starting. This story have the possibility of getting discontinued when there is too much hates or if I ran out of idea although I would try to avoid it. Rated T for safety.

 **Warning:** mild ooc (I think),oc(for antagonist),confusions,mild violence(crime au),possibility of discontinuing,slow updates.

Should have done this earlier...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own katekyo hitman reborn. If I did,it would either never be completed or it would never be this good.

...

Last edit:7/3/2016


	2. Chapter I:Discharged

**Nani ga okotte iru? (What is going on?)**

~Chapter I:Discharge~

* * *

 _In a place filled with endless space, two figures stood opposite each other._

 _A teenager wearing a hoodie started, "Due to some **circumstances** , I am here to grant you a miracle, but it is only for you to help **them** -your most important people..."._

 _The other figure's gaze met the teenager, eyes filled w_ _ith hope yet suspicion._ 'What does he get from this?' _went through his mind._

 _"But nothing is free in this world. Do you agree? There will definitely be a price to pay, something that worths as much as your wish... Even so, will you wish for it and form a contract with me?" The hooded figure chuckled darkly._

 _"I am the one who caused this. They did it for my sake, for my happiness at the expense of theirs... So yes, I do. I'll form a contract with you; if it's for them to smile again, I don't care what will happen to me. I **will** pay the price."_

 _The teenager's lips curled into a smile, cold eyes gleaming in delight._ 'If only you know that **they** will be the one who'll pay the price.'

 _"Very well, my name is Creator. Tell me your wish."_

 _"I wish for..."_

* * *

In a large, empty room filled with the overwhelming stench of medicine, large caramel eyes fluttered open. A brunet with messy, untamed hair sat up on his uncomfortable, stain-free bed. His hands curled into fists as he crumpled his blanket.

 _'It's **that** dream again, something I forget the moment I woke up, as if somebody wants me to forget about it...'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, is a student of Namimori Gakuen. As you know, every school has a student who is bad at almost everything -Tsuna happens to be the one for Namimori Gakuen. Due to this, he is known as Dame-Tsuna, or no good Tsuna by his classmates and schoolmates.

He has horrible results, failed at almost everything that involved his body and barely passed everything that involved his brain. He managed to pass the exams that involved his body only with the help of his sadistic homeroom teacher.

Reborn, his homeroom teacher for middle course, is definitely a sadist. Tsuna's first impression of him was good, somewhere along the lines of cool, confident and handsome; But later on, he found out how wrong he was.

Reborn is an elegant and charismatic man who has black hair and eyes. One of his signature features would be his curly sideburns. He always wore a long yellow sleeve, a black Armani suit with a matching tie and oxford shoes. He is always seen with his pet chameleon, who is his trusty partner with the ability to shift into anything he wants. He is also one of the arcobalenos, the strongest group of seven freelancers. He possessed the yellow pacifier, part of the tri-ni-set collection, name for the twenty-one strongest items in V.R.

When he teach, he would either shoot bullets or throw books (when he is in a good mood) at students who yawn, not paying attention and more. However, he does not care about what the better students do. When he asks a student for answers, he expects them to answer; be it accurate or not. Despite that, for every wrong answer he get, he would put off an explosion (that was why the classrooms are fireproof). He wants the correct answer to be drilled into their heads.

After knowing about Tsuna's horrible results, he asked (threatened) Tsuna to stay back everyday after classes. He forced Tsuna to do vigorous and inhumane training. They range from simple stamina building, such as running ten rounds around the school, to reflex training such as dodging random things like bullets, pillars, logs, machines and... some other stuff that is better unsaid. Lastly, sparing with ten super high-tech training robots everyday. After spending hours of tortu -tutor, Tsuna now managed to pass his practicals.

Tsuna is better when it comes to written exams. He thinks that it is easier than practicals since you can study for written ones. You can always refer to notes, memorize them and it has a definite answer. Written exams usually involve things like example scenarios and what you should do then, the type of weapons, ways to make an explosive and more. There are also some practicals that involve brains such as spying and hacking, which Tsuna is unexpectedly talented in; though nobody knows exactly how exactly good he is.

A few moments after the brunet woke up, the door to the stuffy room slowly open with a soft, almost audible _creak_.

"Tsu-chan!"

With a loud slam of the door, a yellow blur went pass and promptly locked the slightly bewildered brunet in a tight, choking hug.

The poor brunet only managed to choke out, "Gio-nii, a-a-air! I-I need a-air!" After managing to comprehend his dear Tsu-chan's words, the blond finally released his death-like grip on the younger.

The blond is Sawada Ieyasu, or 'Giotto' by others. If Tsuna is known as the worst student in Namimori Gakuen, he would be known as the best. He is handsome with gravity-defying pale blond hair and a pair of exotic, light orange eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. He has excellent results and is one of the students who held an elite title. He is also the student council president of Namimori Gakuen, with an easy-to-approach personality, making him one of the most idolized student in school and even V.R itself. However, nobody knows that under the perfect mask he wore, is a sadist with an extreme brother complex who really hate doing his student council president paper works.

"Tsu-chan! Today you'll be discharged and attending school tomorrow! You'll be living with new roommates and... I won't forgive anyone who bullies you..." His eyes flashed a darker orange and Tsuna swore that he almost saw sky flames on his forehead.

"By the way, how do you feel?" The older Sawada calmed down and he flashed one of his signature smiles that always drive fan-girls crazy. Tsuna slightly sweatdropped at the quick change of attitude.

The brunet thought of his brother's question. He do not know what his brother is referring to -his current body condition or how he felt about going back to school- but decided on the latter. Honestly, Tsuna did not look forward to going back to school, but looking at his brother's cheerful face, he simply replied monotonously, "I'm a little excited about going to school. I'm hoping to make some friends". _'_ _More like try **not** to make more bullies'_ , Tsuna could not help but add the sarcastic remarks mentally.

Being Tsuna's overprotective brother have its perks, such as immediately noticing when your adorable little brother is forcing a fake smile. He might been dense at times but Giotto is definitely not an idiot. He knew that there was no way his younger brother would look forward to going back to school and get bullied again. Although he knew Tsuna is always bullied, Tsuna did not want to accept his help. There was once he had interfered and the bullies did back off for a day, but when he did not keep watch, the bullying worsened since they do not like the 'worst student' hanging out with the 'best student' even if they are brothers. The bullies are usually working under some female fans of his, who are jealous that Tsuna had stole 'their' Giotto attention. From that day onward, Tsuna never accepted his help ever again. Another one of the reason would be Tsuna's tendency of putting up a strong front.

And he respected his brother's decision.

"Tsu-chan, mum and dad will be coming soon to pick you up, so you should change out of your clothes soon." He gestured towards the hospital clothes Tsuna is wearing, to prove his point. Tsuna nodded in understanding and began changing.

A week ago, the day school reopened on 1 January 1XX. On his way to school, Tsuna had gotten into a minor car accident. Due to this, he had been sent to the Namimori General Hospital. Luckily, he managed to escape with only a minor head injury and some fractured bones that will heal fast with the help of some Sun flames. However, due to the head injury he had, it seems like Tsuna had forgotten how the accident happen and the details of what happened that day. Other than that, he remembers everything else.

"Tsuna." Said brunette froze slightly. He knew that if his normally happy-go-lucky brother use this tone and manner, it means he is serious.

"What is it, nii-sama?"

"Do you think you are still up for the _job_? If not, I will be taking over for you". The normally smiling blonde had an uncharacteristic serious expression.

Tsuna nods in conviction. "Yes. I WILL continue the family business. Don't worry about me and just focus on your work. It's exactly for this reason that I had put in effort putting on a da-me front."

"Oh really? Then I will be counting on you! Don't disappoint me, Tsu-chan." The bright smile replaced the serious expression on the blonde's face, the tension lightening up, as if it never existed.

 _Creak_

The door to his hospital room opened again and a couple entered.

"I see. So there's no stopping you huh, Tsu-kun." The older beautiful brunette sighed in defeat.

"Mum, dad, it's a bad habit to eavesdrop on other people's conversation, you know?" Giotto grumbled teasingly. The older blond clicked his tongue and shot him a playful glare.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it is a job habit you know? And you guys should've put in more effort in not letting other people hear your conversation." He replied.

"But now that we are here, we are going home. I've handled the hospital papers already so Tsuna can discharged immediately."

"Yeah, finally discharged! I dislike hospitals and it is harder to do the homework Reborn-sensei sent... And if I don't finish..." Tsuna shivered at the thought. There is no telling what the spawn of the devil himself would do to him. _Better safe than sorry._ The Sawada family left the hospital and walked their way home since the hospital is near their house.

"Tonight we will be having a nice, scrumptious, delicious dinner! We won't be seeing you for another year and I know I will miss you..." Nana trailed off.

Tsuna knew that his mum would be sad but he mentally told himself to try to go home as much as possible. Since Namimori Gakuen is very strict, students are not allowed to leave school after 9.30 pm and by 10.00pm, everyone has to be asleep. If you want to leave, there should be valid reasons -like jobs. Some student are already part of an organization or a freelancer so they are allowed to leave, though the school is not allowed to reveal who. Which lead Tsuna to think...

"Gio-nii, why are you here? Even on a Sunday, you are not suppose to leave school right?"

"Oh! I used my student council president privileged to come and see you. But I'm returning to school tonight after having dinner! I really love mum's cooking." Since a student council president have more work than other students, they are allowed to leave school without any reason once every week -but _only_ when they had finish their lessons, homework and student council's paper works. He internally paled at how his brother abused his authority. Worried about his brother, Tsuna asked meekly. "Have you finish your student council paperwork?"

"Nope!" The blonde said a little _too_ cheerfully.

Tsuna expression twisted into one of horror. He knew what will happen if Giotto left without doing his paperwork. He shuddered at his thoughts. "Gio-nii! I think you should immediately go back to school and finish your paper works! If not, G-san will definitely throw a fit!"

"Haha, even if he always grumble about it, he would still happily help me in the end!"

 _'I don't think that is the case!'_ Tsuna mentally screamed, which is quite reasonable. Do you call someone using a bow and a flaming arrow trying to shoot you as someone who would 'happily help'? However, Tsuna is not one to get himself involved in other people's business; even if said person is an over-optimistic blond. "Is that so? Then please go back to school as soon as you finish your dinner."

* * *

The moment the door to the house open, Tsuna immediately excused himself and went back to his simple yet comfy room. During his absence from school, the homework load has accumulated quite a bit. For a week, the papers piled up can be considered quite a lot for a normal human.

But Tsuna was not normal in the first place.

He sighed again at the sight of his homework. For some unknown reason, he now really hated the sight of the paper pile. _'Feels like being Vongola Decimo all over again... wait what?'_ Tsuna also realized that sometimes, random memories just came to his mind, but he had no idea where he had gotten those from. One like just now. For some reason, he always felt hurt and sad when those memories surfaced; but Tsuna just brushed them off as, maybe his previous life memories? For him that is the most logical explanation. It is not like they affected his daily life so he should be fine.

 _'I had already finished the reading assignments in the hospital, so I just need to write some essay, answer some questions and multiple-choice questions. So much... Just quickly start on it.'_ He thought. Tsuna sat down on his desk and started skimming through the questions and scribbled some answers on them.

 _'For this question...write down rules you should always keep in mind. Should be...'_ The currently worn out brunette quickly wrote down the last of his papers.

"Finally done!" Tsuna exclaimed, stretching his stiff body. School really is extreme, it is only the first week of school and there are already so much homework. Not that Tsuna cannot handle them. Just that it would interfere with his 'job'.

 _Knock knock_

"Tsu-kun, dinner is ready! Come down and eat!" Nana gentle voice could be heard, slightly muffled by the door, cutting through the comfortable silence.

The happy brunet noted that the sky is getting dark, he really did spend so much time doing his homework. "I will come right after I finish packing my luggage!" He shouted and the older brunette left to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner in the Sawada household is just like any other household and is one of the rare peaceful times. There are small discussions going on and Nana is a really good cook. This will be one of the typical nights.

"I already knew your answer but I'm going to ask again. Tsu-kun, it's time for your job but are you really up for it? One mistake and you might lose your life, especially for someone as young as yourself." The female head of the house started.

"Ya, if you feel a little unwell, it's better if you don't do it today," his father agreed.

The brunet gave a soft frustrated sigh, "Mum, dad, the doctor already said I'm fine. I'm sure I'm up for it and my job cannot wait any longer. After one week of break, people might no longer trust me and that is one thing I can never allow. Can you please just trust me?"

There was a pregnant silence. "Since you put it that way, I will trust you, alright?" The female brunette sighed and defeat. "But try not to push yourself too hard and finish the job fast, ok? You don't want to go to school with dark bags under your eyes." Nana added with a teasing note to it. With this, the discussion is brought to a close.

"By the way Tsuna, when are you going to start gathering your guardians?" Iemitsu asked his youngest son seriously.

"Well I am trying to gather them. But there isn't anyone that I really like or would want to share the secret with, nor would anyone want to be the guardians of Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna deadpanned. It's not like he needed them anyway...

"How about your previous roommates? Won't you have more chance to get to know them?"

"That is only if they actually acknowledge my presence. Also I don't really need any guardians. I am fine by myself. Anyway dad, you also don't have any guardians."

"No, I do have my guardians, your mum being one of them. I'd disbanded them when I married your mum. Do you know how your mum-"

 _'This is a bad move. He will just continue on and on about how he and mum met and all those love stories again!'_ Tsuna thought. It seems like his brother also shared his thoughts since his brother threw him a glare that says: _why must you remind him?_ Tsuna just gave him an innocent smile and a shrug.

In Namimori, schools had already encouraged the 'sky and guardian' system. In V.R, all sky users can form a contract with the other flame users. Everyone has a small chip like thing in their kachi kaunta. The chip is the very core of the kachi kaunta and has all the information of the owner. A contract is formed when the other flame users insert their chip into the sky user's device and then do a certain action towards the sky user.

The actions and chips are like **DNA**. No two people have the exact same one. When forming the contract, they both must have a strong resolute feeling, or lives would be involved. After the chip is inserted, all data of the guardian will be transferred to the sky user. The informations are remove from the device and the 'sky's memory when both parties broke the contract. There is an unspoken rule: if the guardian ever betray the sky, they are **as good as dead**. They are either hunted down or ruined by the personal information the sky have that can used against them. So a high amount of trust is a must.

"Tsu-chan? Are you there?" That snapped Tsuna back to reality.

"I'm just wondering Gio-nii, what time are you suppose to leave?" Tsuna made an excuse although he really did wonder about that.

"Um... Around 8 p.m, I guess. 'Cause I'm gonna follow your advice and finish my paperwork no matter how much I dreaded them." The blonde gave a bright smile.

"But Gio-nii, it's already over 8 p.m." The younger brunette deadpanned.

"Oh sh*t, I'm going now. See you tomorrow in school Tsu-chan, and I'll be missing you too mum, dad!" Giotto took a deep breath and prepared to face one of his biggest fears. He took his leave, not before he hugged each of his family member.

"I guess there are times our son act more grown up." Iemitsu cooed.

 _'I think he just left before a certain platinum blond discipline committee leader come and arrest him to death...'_ Tsuna mentally thought, noticing the slightly scared expression his brother had.

After that dinner time had turned peaceful once again

* * *

Later that night,Tsuna had returned into his room. He did not even bother to switch the lights on. The only light source is his private laptop, that held the information the brunet went through major measures to hide. He proceeded with his 'work' and personal entertainment.

 _'Today is another dud huh? Seems like it will take longer for me to finally crack open this secret. The secret of V.R'_ He gave a smirk. _'It won't be fun if it is that easy.'_

Just then, his laptop gave a little sound. The brunet looked through it, his hand moving across the keyboard. After a few moments, he shut his laptop. A sly grin plastered on his face.

 _It's time for my job~_

* * *

A/n:Finally posted a new chapter! Last chapter of year 2015. Thank you for reading this story and for your support! Thank you editor-san! Next chapter might take longer since I'm having a mild writer block (T_T so pathetic it's only the second chapter.) Hope I can get over it soon.

Disclaimer:I do not own khr and I only own the plot.

Last edited:7/3/2016


	3. Chapter II:Namimori Gakuen

**Nani ga okotte iru?(What is going on?)**

Chapter II:Namimori Gakuen

* * *

 **Namimori Gakuen.**

One of the top three special schools in V.R along with Midori Shiritsu Gakko and Yumei Gakko, located in Namimori; one of the biggest cities in V.R. It is a very popular school where the students are of the **best** quality. To the regulars, it is merely a school where only the nobles can enter. Most students who graduated from there have a high worth count, are mostly elites and end up occupying the higher ranks of their respective organizations and the society itself. In short, Namimori Gakuen is the top, most prestigious crime school that many want to get in.

The school has the best teachers available and the latest, top-notch technology. The school consists of one main building and eight other buildings -connected by a few glass corridors. The main buildings are where the students gather, eat in and where the staff rooms and some other rooms are located.

The other seven buildings -named after each of the flame type- is where other rooms are located. The special training rooms for a certain flame type are located in their respective buildings. Classrooms are located in the sky buildings. Though school are separated into 7 divisions, normal classes are a mix of students from each division. The training rooms for the basic, middle and master course are located in the storm, rain and lightning building respectively. The infirmary, student council room and library are located in the sun building. The extra training rooms are located in cloud building. The sports courts, swimming pool (Students can pick a sports to keep their body fit) and simulators (to let students simulate how it feel to be under certain conditions) are located in the mist building. There are also some shops around the school that sell weapons, clothes, food and more, some entertainment places and some places that you can find in a city since students are not allow to leave the school.

The last building is where the dormitory is located. There is a total of twenty-four floors and it looked more like a hotel than a school dormitory. The lobby itself has a carpeted floor, golden walls with elegant looking pillars supporting the building. There is a water fountain occupying the middle of the lobby with some seats and greenery. Each course consists of six floors and twenty rooms each, making it a total of one hundred and twenty rooms per course. The first eighteen floors are given to students and the last six floors belong to the staff. Even staffs are not allowed to return home. The student dorms are in the form of seven bedrooms, one kitchen and one living room.

Today is the second week of school since it reopened. A brunet can be seen at the entrance of a building, stated 'Namimori Gakuen'. He glanced at the Weekly Ranking Board. The suspended hologram announced the organizations rankings, some incident regarding a recent assassination that occurred last night with the help of some famed spy. Some rumors about a student who is working as a model, a rising organization and some new elites. _Nothing new at all_. After giving the hologram a second glance, he started walking towards the main school building and the staff office.

* * *

"Nice to meet you. How can I help you?"

"M-my name is Sa-sawada T-tsunayoshi, master course class 1-C. I had been ab-absent from school since it reopen and today will be my first day of school. I'm c-c-currently here in order to get my sch-schedule and room number".

The lady standing by the counter nodded at Tsuna's explanation and started looking through the thick file she had. Finding the documents she needed, she started. "Sawada-san, this is your schedule and your room number. Also, please hand over your student ID card." She handed him a piece paper while Tsuna handed her his student ID card.

In Namimori, they would use the student ID cards as room keys. Whenever there is a change in rooms, they would change the card's data to match the room's security code. This prevents lots of unnecessary troubles such as printing many cards, duplicating the card keys, giving away the card (since you can't possibly give away your student ID) or switching of rooms (same reason as the previous). She returned Tsuna's ID card, lips curling into a professional smile. "Since classes are about to begin, would you like to leave your luggage here and proceed to class first?"

Tsuna noticed the barely visible sly grin and checked his schedule. It is currently 8.00 a.m while school starts at 9.00 a.m. Exactly one hour left. Plenty of time to spare and prepare.

"I think I will still have time before class so I will have to reject the offer, but thanks anyway." Tsuna gave an innocent smile and left for his dorm.

 _'He is indeed sharp. So different from my first impression of him. As expected from a student from Namimori Gakuen. Seems like I won't have any new belongings today'_ The lady sighed and gave a satisfied smirk.

 ** _Lesson 1: Never trust anyone in this world and school. Not even the staff sitting by the counter._**

* * *

 _'Where is room 1547?'_ The brunet mused.

He is currently on the 15th floor of the dormitory building. Walking along the hallway, Tsuna started making mental calculations out of boredom. _'Each course has six floors and my course starts from the thirteenth floor. Each floor have twenty rooms, so that means my room will be the seventh one on this floor.'_ True to his thoughts,he soon found his dormitory room.

He slowly slipped his ID into the security lock slit and pushed open the door of his dorm apartment. He noted that his roommates might have left since it is too quiet for a room filled with students getting ready for school. The dorm apartment is like a penthouse with white as the base color. When entered, there are two doors of some sort -one facing the entrance and the other towards the left, facing the shoe racks. The entrance led to the living room, connected to the kitchen while the left one led to a long hallway and with a turn to the right, you will see seven doors in the colors of the rainbow. The red, green, purple doors on the left while the blue, indigo, yellow on the right and the orange door, the furthest one in the middle.

The living room has a large glass window which led to the balcony. There are two large white sofas, a single-seat couch, a glass coffee table and a large plasma TV. It is accompanied by two loud-speakers and a few technologically advanced entertainment devices. The kitchen is modernized with white counters that have little cabinets. It is the ideal kitchen every chef would dream of. There are necessary utensils and equipment for all sorts of cooking. There is also a clear glass dining table that can fit everyone in the dorm.

However, Tsuna noticed that the otherwise perfect place is **very** messy. Weapons, dirty clothes, takeout packages, you name it and they can probably be found somewhere on the pure white marble tiles. He made a mental note to clean it up later.

After passing by 6 closed doors of different colors and different name initials or numbers, he finally reached his room that has an orange door and a _27_. He knew that since students in a dorm are from different divisions, the color of the door is according to the flame type. The number or alphabet on the door is what the student had chosen as a code and your _assigned room_ has that _code_ on it.

He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door gently with a soft _creak_. He came to face a tidy room containing the basic furniture a student needs and a bathroom. Additionally, the room is very luxurious. It has an air-conditioner above the door, a tall white bookshelf to his right and a L-shaped glass table with a chair behind. ' _Why are all the table tops made of glass? It's no wonder why the school fees are so expensive!'_ He mentally shrieked.

He sighed. No matter how long he had studied here (5 years to be exact, considering his 3 years of basic studies and 2 years of middle course), he just could not get used to the treatment he receives here.

There were another two built-in shelves above the table. A large sliding wardrobe with mirrors on his right, and a large, soft, queen sized bed with soft orange bed sheets. Three comfy pillows on it with another side table, finished with an elegant table lamp. Lastly, the bathroom is opposite the bed.

The moment he walked into the room, he could see a large window opposite the entrance. Since the curtain is not covering the window, he could see that the large window is actually a sliding door that leads to the balcony like the living room. Only sky users have balconies. After checking the time again, he decided that he did not have enough time to unpack his stuff -which is quite a lot, considering the fact that he will be living here for the next four years of his life. He changed into his uniform: a light grey, long sleeve shirt; a sandy brown sleeveless vest with collars and two buckles to secure the vest; a dark grey leather pants tucked into a pair of dark grey boots. After gathering the necessary belongings into his bag, he left the room.

* * *

~9.00 a.m in master course class 1-C~

"Good morning everybody." The teacher wearing a white dress and a large hat gently said the moment she reached her desk.

All the students stood up instantly and bowed in unison. "Good morning Luce-sensei!"

Luce grinned. "Today, one of our classmate would be joining us again. He should have joined us when school started but unfortunately, he got into an accident, so everyone, be nice to him!"

Tsuna walked into the classroom, slipping into his Da-me mode. The moment he entered the classroom, two pairs of eyes slightly widened.

Luce gave a reassuring smile and said, "Please introduce yourself".

At this, all eyes were on him. Knowing that everyone's attention are on him, he greeted awkwardly,"M-my na-name is S-Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi. C-call me T-Tsuna! Please t-take care of m-me!"

Lots of mumbles resounded through the classroom. The students started gossiping.

 _"It's Dame-Tsuna! Why is he in this class?"_

 _"Better not be too close to him or else he may complain to his brother again."_

 _"Dame-Tsuna will only tarnish the reputation of this class."_

With each word said, Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up. He began to fidget at the spot. Luce, noticing Tsuna's discomfort, immediately threw her class a stern look. This successfully shut her class up. Everyone paled, not knowing what their teacher would do if they did not settle down at that moment.

"Okay Tsuna-kun, I am Luce your homeroom teacher for the next four years. You may refer to me as Luce-sensei. You may sit next to Mizushima-kun, alright?" Luce stated warmly, gesturing to a pale blue haired boy with turquoise orbs and a cold exterior.

Tsuna nodded meekly and went towards his seat.

When he passed by his Sensei, Tsuna noticed the orange pacifier that hung around her neck. _'_ _So Luce-sensei is in the same group as Reborn and also the leader? I don't even want to know what will happen if someone 'happen' to_ _piss Sensei off.'_ He mentally shivered at that thought.

"Alright class, today I'm going to teach you more about the box rings and weapon."

Chatters filled the room. Tsuna caught some of the conversations that went along the line of: "We already know how to use rings since basic course. So what is the point of learning now?"

Luce, who disliked being interrupted the most, cleared her throat. This drew all the students' attention back to her. She then gave a dangerously sweet smile that sent a shiver down everyone's spine, which led the students to settle down. Silence engulfed the room, just like how Luce liked it.

"I am aware that all of you are familiar with this topic. However, I am still going to recap on the history of these items." The students groaned in protest, even though it is futile. "As you know, rings similar to the legendary rings started appearing a few years ago; But we still don't know the uses of it other than the fact that it made generating our dying will flames easier. We also noticed that the rings have different strengths and attributes so they are ranked and classified accordingly. A year later, boxes started appearing at an alarming rate. Many famous scientist started researching about them and found out that they can be opened up with the rings. When opened, weapons appear and they seemed to be the weapons we have just that it is clad in flames. Despite its name, most of the boxes we have, come in the form of animals, so we classified them as box weapons or box animals."

She paused a little smile before giving a smirk that is quickly replaced by a smile.

"Since we're at this topic, I might as well have everyone show me your box weapons, how you use it, an explanation of how you found it, its personality and one fact about yourselves, since we're getting to know each other." She jotted down what she said onto the board. "But first, for students who have forgotten about it, I'm going to explain it again."

Luce brought out a small, orange box and placed it on her lecture desk. Everyone observed.

"This is a replica of the box weapon that is used for teaching. I'm not allowed to show my box weapon so I have no idea what will appear." She held up the box to prove her point.

"You should already know this by heart but I'm going to explain it again. As you all know, box weapons come in seven different colors of the seven sky flames. They can only be opened by their respective flame type though sky flames can open them all. You open them by igniting your flames via your rings, and punch it into the hole the boxes have."

She lit her ring with sky flames and injected them into the sky box. In a flash, a kitten appeared with sky flames at some part of its body.

"Now it's your turn to open your box animals and give a brief introduction with all the criteria I have listed." She pointed to the board. "This presentation would occupy 5% of your first term's results. Please treat this seriously."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Timeskip (It's tedious to write what everyone said)

* * *

"...Thank you Fukase-san. Next, can we have Sawada-san? I'm sure everyone will be interested to know more about you." Luce said gently, giving a warm smile. Tsuna was caught off guard slightly. He looked as though he was shocked since he was stumbling around, reaching for his ring and box weapon, causing the class to snicker. Tsuna became slightly embarrassed and hesitantly stood up, slowing walking towards the teacher's platform. _'_ _I hate_ _showing people my ability but since it's graded I have no choice.'_ The brunet finally reached the platform, suddenly conscious of all the stares directed to him.

He started his presentation, everyone watching attentively, probably looking forward to see dame-Tsuna make a fool out of himself again with the exception of three people. Two with the thought of, _'Why do you seem so familiar?'_ While the other one thought, _'I better watch you closely... For **Zero-sama's** sake'._

Tsuna started to light up his ring clumsily, the flame flickering about. He held up an orange box with elaborated gold accents with some elegant, unreadable words on it. However, he failed to punched it into the box due to... Er... aiming failure, causing laughter to arise. _'It's not my fault that I'm more used to the glove than rings and Na-tsu is always out so I rarely open the box'_ he mentally fumed. After some failed attempts, it finally worked and a cute lion cub appeared with sky flames on it. The girls cooed at the cuteness while the boys started making fun of Tsuna for having a mini, _harmless, and weak_ lion -which is so uncool.

Tsuna blocked out most of their words and started his presentation. "T-this is Na-Na-tsu. A s-sky cla-class lion... I re-received it from someone o-on my t-tenth birthday, a-and I have it s-since then. I-It h-has a similar personality as m-me. H-he would fe-feel what I am feeling."

Hearing how dame-Tsuna stuttered seemed to be most interesting thing the class occupants ever heard. Most of the students started giggling and laughing. A boy started,"Does that mean that the sky lion is as dame as you? If that is, I feel sorry for the lion. For having an owner like you!" More cruel mockeries came after him.

The brunet started trembling lightly, hair shadowing his face. Everyone saw it and were happy about it, but what they did not know was that it is out of anger, not fear. _'This is why I hate being dame-Tsuna! It makes me feel as though I'm useless, not being in control and I can't even fight back!'_

 _Thud!_ A sudden loud sound caused all of the students turned towards the source of the sound..

Before Luce could even stop her students, one of the tables got knocked over.

"Tch. I hate it when people gang up against one helpless kid." Tsuna looked up. Brown met green orbs and something -a nostalgic feeling- washed over him.

 ** _"I will now introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now and his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun." A fierce-looking boy stepped in. Lots of female classmates started fawning over him. The silver-head walked towards him and kicked Tsuna's table before walking towards his own. Tsuna glance at him but received a glare in return..._**

 _'What was that?'_ Tsuna closed his eyes and shook his head a little. He opened his eyes awhile later, giving himself a moment to adjust his vision. The silver-head from his 'memories' appeared. The same silver hair, green eyes, the fierce look and the delinquent vibe. After the students saw the look on Tsuna's 'savior', they backed off. The giggling and laughter died down. Tsuna even heard a soft mutter of an apology.

"Thank you Gokudera-san. Mina-san, I don't want to see a repeat of what just happened ever again. If not, I may need to transfer you to another class because I cannot tolerate this behavior." A disapproving look plastered on Luce's face. She turned towards Tsuna. "Sawada-san, I apologize for their behaviour. Please return to your seat." The brunet nodded and went back to his seat, giving Gokudera a thankful look on the way but got a glare in return...

 _A-re?_

* * *

A/n: Yeah, first chapter of the year! To those who are actually reading this fanfic, sorry for the long update time. Sorry if it's boring to you but I'm planning a slow pace story. The plot will start out more light and some humor (my fail attempt) that you won't realize that it's a crime au (with some darker hints in between). I hope you enjoy this story. And thank you for the reviews and favorites! Next update might also take quite long, sorry about it.

Disclaimers: I do not own khr. If I did, this would not be called FANfiction

Last edited:15/3/2016


	4. Chapter III: More memories?

**Warning: _Not beta check, so all grammar and spelling mistakes are my fault, also possible OOC too, rest of the author note below._**

* * *

 **Nani ga okotte iru? (What is going on?)**

Chapter III:More memories...?

* * *

It is not a secret that Namimori Gakuen is a very strict school. The schedules are very strict and even a second late would lead to deadly consequences. Every morning breakfast starts at 8 a.m. The students can choose to cook for themselves in dorms, have a buffet-style breakfast in the cafeteria or bring their food to their dorms. No matter what you do, as long as you reach class by 9 a.m. and you won't get into trouble anytime soon.

The first half of school is from 9a.m to 1p.m where students will have written lessons that take place in classrooms or lecture hall and have to where the uniform. Lunch starts at 1p.m and it is not compulsory to eat though it's recommended to since the second half of the day is stamina draining.

The second half of the day starts at 2p.m to 6p.m where students have their practicals lessons, after school clubs on some days or just a free day. It is less stricter and students are free to walk around to observe other classes during breaks. You are allowed to leave or not attend if you feel that you had throughly learned everything and is able to pass your exams. Students are required to change into training gear that includes a leather sleeveless turtleneck shirt with zip and the color of your flame, a comfortable leather pants tugged into the uniform set boots, tight detached sleeves, a goggle and gloves.

There's an hour to freshen up before dinner starts at 7p.m sharp. Dinner are eaten in cafeteria and are not allowed in dorms. It is free time all the way to 10p.m, 9.30p.m being the time everyone must be on campus. Though those with 'jobs' are an exception to this rules. The Weekends are free. Saturdays are for supplementary, extra trainings or club practice. Sundays are a free day for students to relax and also maybe use the built-in entertainment inside a mini replica streets the school built.

* * *

Many lessons had passed and before he know it, it is currently the lunchtime in his first day of school. Lunchtime are usually very lively, with students hanging out together to eat in various part of the campus and even students going back to their dorms. For Tsuna case, he choose to eat in the more isolated part of the cafeteria since he don't felt like going to his usual spot;the rooftop to eat. And he would decide what to do with the rest of his time later.

After settling down at an almost empty table, he thought back of that day's events. The only thing that left an impression on him is the first class where everybody made fun of Na-tsu and somebody actually helped him. The silver-head whose name he came to know as Gokudera Hayato.

From the information he had, Gokudera-San also known as 'smoking bomb' by many and is known for using dynamites hence the nickname. He is also the son of an organization boss. He wonders why would such a figure help him; he who is known as dame-Tsuna? That is indeed quite strange. _'There's even a memory...what exactly is going on?'_

Feeling that a headache is coming, he decided not to ponder too much regarding this matter and just tried his best to quickly finish his lunch before the practical lessons starts. After finishing his simple lunch, he decided to visit his brother since there's still time left.

He briskly walk in the direction of the student council room.

While he is on his way, he passed by a corridor filled with many students. Some of them having their own conversations that seems to be growing louder at each passing seconds. At least they were until they felt the air grew colder. Tsuna can feel the dangerous air that filled the surroundings. He saw a man with raven hair, sharp blue-grey irises, wearing a different uniform which after furthur inspection he realized that it is the discipline committee uniform, a black gakuran on his back and hands holding a set of Tonfa.

 ** _The door to a room with a sign that said:_** ** _the reception room, had been opened._**

 ** _"Wow, I don't know we have such a nice room". A brunet stated before entering the room followed by a silver-head and another raven._**

 ** _A man with a uniform and a black gakuran top with a red armband that said 'discipline' laid on his back._**

 ** _He give the intruder a deadly glare before parting his mouth and said," I really hate weak herbivores animals who form groups. Whenever I see them, I really want to bite them to death"._**

 ** _After saying those words, he proceeded to lunged at Tsuna, the Tonfa hitting Tsuna directly across the face. "One"..._**

 _'Another 'memory'? I seems to get this a lot lately... But if they are true, this person is a dangerous character. I better find out more before deciding on anything...'_ When the man walked down the path, people parted the path for him. As though it had been rehearse multiple times. "What are you crowding for herbivores? Stop crowding or I will bite you to death". Many of the students left the scene after hearing the icy and dangerous tone he used.

While Tsuna passed him, their eyes met for a brief second. The man eyes seemed to widened before narrowing them before turning into a sharp glare directed at tsuna. His eyes were only widened for a split second, barely noticeably though Tsuna had caught it since he was trained. Tsuna avoid the eye contact, putting on a scared look and quickened his pace in order to quickly leave this place. He also felt an odd and had a familiar feeling. He only then notice the smile he had on his face when he saw his own reflection reflected off a ornate decoration around the school. He felt confused and quickly changed his expression to a neutral one. Closing his eyes he thought, _'It must be my imagination...'._ Opening his eyes, his reflection greeted him, making sure he is back to normal he glance around the place and tried finding his way to his original destination. _'N_ _ow where is the way to the student council room again?'_

~Meanwhile Student Council Room~

It had been quite a long day for Giotto.

He did manage to finish his paperwork last night with the help of G. His remaining guardians that are part of the student council are Asari, Knuckle and Lampo did try to help (excluding Lampo since he's too busy lazing around to help) but prove to cause more trouble and so they were eventually asked to just remain still. In the end Giotto had to pull an all-nighter and proceed to class all daze and sleepy, eye bag under his normally energetic eyes.

When it is after classes and the start of student council duty, he could not focus at all and kept dozing off. He felt a tap (more like a smack) on his shoulder,"Stop dozing off president." He looked up and received a glare from his Vice President who seem to always have a permanent scowl plastered on his face. Remembering how much he pissed off G had been last night, he decided it's better not to give any retorts and instead gave a yawn.

"I wish I can see Tsu-chan soon~ can I go and find him?" he whined finally starting on his paperwork.

"Stop it Giotto, haven't you just seen him yesterday? Plus you are not allowed to leave until you perform your duties."

"But I still miss him..." He let out a sigh, but then his face harden, expression growing more serious. He voice went lower,"I'm also worry about his 'job', especially with the injuries he had received from the accident".

The Atmosphere of the room thicken. The other room occupants knew exactly what their boss meant. After forming the contact with him, they learnt of their boss family secret and is pledged not to tell anyone as that's counted as a betrayal. "I'm sure Tsuna would be able to continue his 'job', his injuries had already healed and he had been trained right? Have more trust in him." Asari gave a reassuring smile. Giotto relaxed his expression, sometime he's glad that he have Asari as his friend, his words seem to always have a calming effect on him.

"Anyway since I had only join recently, Giotto, why is it that Tsuna had been entrusted with your 'family business'?" Lampo lazily asked from the couch.

"He had been doing this job in order to gain more experience and connections to prepare himself to be the _Vongola_ future boss." Giotto swiftly answered.

"But are you really going to trust him with the Vongola _you_ started? After all his performance in school isn't really the best you know. What if..."

"Lampo, care to finish that?" The green-haired boy immediately quiet down the moment he met a sharp piercing orange glare.

"N-no, I'm not sucidal enough to go against you when you get so serious. Seriously you and your brother complex..."

Giotto eyes soften. He calmed himself down and sighed. Since young, he had always been protective over Tsuna and cannot stand other people bad-mouthing him. But than he can't really blame Lampo, he's new after all though their bond is as strong as the others. He also know that Lampo as the son of a ex organization-empire had been treated like a prince since young and it is normal for him to not trust people's ability especially it is what caused him to be hurt more than a few time. It is also why he only trust himself, before he met Giotto that is.

"Well, Lampo there's no need for you to doubt Tsuna, he is more than capable to take care of himself and knows how to carry out his job." Asari reassured him.

"Tsuna won't be extremely chosen if he is not capable to it, right _primo_?" Knuckle calmly asked.

"Yes", the blonde leader agreed. "He is what _Vongola_ need, something I failed in doing..."

The mood lighten up as a grin appear on the blonde face before he continue,"And I would like to continue with my current position, I had never tried it so it should be fun."

 _Knock knock_

* * *

Tsuna had passed by rows of simple yet elegant walls of the corridors only to find corridors waiting for him. If it's him from years ago, he might had been...no, he will **definitely** be lost. But after walking this route multiple time, his body had already known the pathway. But sometime he wonders why would the school be so big and be filled with so many similar looking walls.

After turns after turns, he finally reached a elegant looking oak door. It has a golden sign with elegant white words that says:'Student Council room'. The brunet, upon knowing he had reached the right room knocked on the door.

 _Knock knock_

"Gio-nii, may I come in?"

After a few moments of silence, Tsuna contemplated on leaving since his brother seems to be busy with his work.

Hearing the familiar voice, Giotto face lit up like a Christmas tree. He enthusiastically gave his permission and the younger of the two entered the room.

The room is nothing new to Tsuna. He had visited this room ever since his brother had became the president of the student council. The room is quite big with a desk and a chair facing the door, a long table in the middle to conduct meeting, a antique couch with a glass coffee table and some decoration here and there.

"Gio-nii, it's nice to see you again. Also G-San, Asari-San, Knuckle-San and Lampo-San". He politely bowed as he greeted every one of his brother's guardians. He had known them ever since young and is glad that his brother is able to be surrounded and accepted by many amazing individuals. He is rather _eccentric_ after all.

Giotto as the eldest son, was always reminded to quickly find his guardians, some arrangements was also made though they were rejected since he wanted friendship instead of just mere partnership as of most sky and Guardian relationship. He wanted to find his own guardian and not have them chosen for him. The only one he accepted is G since he is very interesting and his first real friend. When he entered school he started watching out for any potential teammates, people he deemed as interesting. He is the stubborn type that would get those he like to join him despite being rejected multiple times until they had finally accepted the offer.

"Tsu-chan! How are you? Did anything happen last night?" the blonde who had recovered his enthusiasm since hearing his brother voice quickly asked and hugged the brunet tightly. The scene had led the guardians to sweat-dropped.

"Gio-nii, you are too paranoid! Nothing will happen, I had done this for so long already!" Tsuna tried to calm his brother down.

The said blonde visually appeared to calm down slightly. "Now that you have finally be reassure of Tsuna's safety, can you please start on your work now, you don't want another overtime right?" G sternly warned before dragging his boss back to his desk.

"Tsu-chan, I'm just wondering why did you come here? It's not like there's any assignment I would like you to do." Giotto casually asked.

"I just wanted to spend the rest of the break here." Tsuna other than his normal 'job' also help his brother with some student council stuff secretly. He is mostly in charge of finding out the truth of some rumors that spread, some dangers the school might be facing and more but most importantly is if any of the students is betraying the school or breaking the school rules.

The school have it own rules. Even if you are allowed to commit crimes, you are not allow to kill your schoolmates, give away information of the school to other school or betray the school. If you are found out doing so, you will be punish. While you are studying in a school the school is like your organization, where betrayal is not allow. Its's like experiencing beforehand how it would be like to be part of an organization where one of the most important thing is loyalty. No one wants a traitor after all.

"Gio-nii, what happened yesterday after you reach school?" Tsuna cautiously asked when he notice how G's eyebrow twitch a little.

"He tried to escape before getting caught by me." a smooth voice cut through the air.

Everyone turned towards the doorway to see a person with platinum blonde hair leaning against the door smirking with amusement. Tsuna suddenly remembered the previous encounter he had, _'maybe that person looks familiar because he look familiar to Aluade-San?'_

"Oh,Aluade, when did you reach?" Giotto asked,slightly sending him a glare. _'It is all his fault that it happen'._

The slight glare did not go unnoticed from Tsuna. _'No matter what had happen, I'm sure it have something to do with last night.'_

"So Nii-san what had happen a left nii-san?"

"Well...", the blonde nervously started.

Last night, 8.56 p.m.

By the time he had reach school last night the gate had already closed. Since it's already quite late already, he decided on rushing through his paperworks tomorrow;the dateline. He started sneaking into the school through some other methods and had almost successfully get away with it.

Almost.

When he had stepped out of the lift leading to his room, instead of facing the dark dormitory hallways, he went face to face with a figure. More precisely, a certain person with platinum blond hair, handcuff wielding president of the discipline committee whom Giotto feared very much, there coolly leaning against the wall. The person who goes by the name Alaude. Giotto froze, mind going blank before lots of thoughts came in, all along the lines of how should I escape with my life intact?

"Where had you been?"

Giotto tried explaining everything that happen, about Tsuna's recovery and such with the occasional unnecessary comments in between of how cute Tsuna is. Alaude just stood there listening to him fumbling and searching for excuses for his lateness. When Giotto reach the end of his story he had a slight smile. It seems that Alaude seems quite convince of his explanation, maybe he can be able to get away with this. He just hope that Alaude did not know about the fact that he had not done his paperworks at all.

However his happiness was short-lifted when the blonde cut in,"Then why are you going back to the dorms? Aren't you suppose to be going to the council room to start on your paperwork and not leave it to your right-hand man?" Even though Alaude is not close to the rest of Giotto's teammates/friends and also not part in the council, he had heard enough of the occasional complaints G had spoken often about how Giotto kept leaving paperworks to him when they are in their dorm apartment. (Since Giotto and his teammates live in the same dorm)

He noticed that Giotto seemed to stiffened at that comment. Knowing what his leader had planned, he proceeded to handcuff one of the other blonde's hand and dragged him to the council room to retrieve the paperworks that had piled up. Even with curfew, students are allowed to be awake as long as they are not loitering around so in the end, Giotto got a big scolding from G and a night of sleep gone.

After hearing the story, the younger Sawada promptly sweat dropped at his brother's childish antics. Giotto proceeded to whine about his experience and cling onto Tsuna complaining to him how mean his guardians are.

"You should have just do your paperwork before leaving you know nii-san? So G-san is right to punish you.", Tsuna sighed while trying to pull away from his brother. After hearing it, Giotto pulled away and looked at the smirk the rest of the occupants have. He gave a childish whine,"Why is no one in this room on my side?!", gaining some laughters from the rest.

Tsuna sat down and observed his brother and his teammates, even if they have their own arguments and like throwing insults and death threats at each other (directed at a certain melon-head who is currently not present), they seems to have fun.

Teammates...those words sound foreign to Tsuna. Even though they might be a trouble to him, deep down, he wish he could know how it feel to have someone to call a 'teammate'. But he will give up those thoughts, this world is dangerous, everyone is dangerous, that's all he needs to know, for that's how he had been taught since young.

After a few more chats and stuff, the bell soon rang indicating the end of lunch break.

"Gio-nii, my time is up now so I'm leaving now, try not to cause trouble ok?"

"Tsu-chan you know I won't cause trouble!" he whined, seemingly insulted.

Tsuna just waved and left the council room. It is always fun to come here after all.

* * *

 _'Today there are no afternoon lessons and I did not join any club so how should I spend my time? I don't feel like going back to the dorms...'_

While Tsuna ponder over what he should do, he did not notice where his feet are leading him. By the time he notice it, he had reach the observation level where students can observe the sport clubs practice. Seeing that he had already reach here, he might as well see the sport club's practice.

He's now at the area where the sports club practice take place. He have no idea why he had came here. Probably out of curiosity but somehow it seems familiar. It is true that he had came here before, but the sense of familiarity is one that is more than what one will feel after visiting a place more than once, it seems important to him.

Leaning onto the railing of the spectator area of the baseball field, he observe the ongoing practice game the club members are having. Out of everyone, the a player, he assumed as the ace player is the one who caught his eyes.

'Hmm...he is a very good player and is very helpful to all the younger members. But for some reason, his smile seems a little... forced. I wonder who he is?'

Suddenly, that player he was observing turned towards his general direction. His dark brown eyes locking with tsuna's honey ones.

 ** _"I'm saying you can have dame-Tsuna on your team."_**

 ** _"No way! We don't want to lose!"_**

 ** _Standing awkwardly between the two Groups of pupil who are arguing, h_** ** _e thought 'Hah.., physical education is always a pain, no one will want me on their team'_** ** _When he close his eyes, he felt a warm hand tapping his shoulder, turning around he saw a raven with a big smile and kind brown eyes._**

 ** _"Isn't is alright? Just join our team." The raven said._**

 ** _The rest of his teammates seems to disagree but the raven easily said,"I just have to keep them from hitting right?"_**

 ** _A teammate reluctantly said,"Alright, since Yamamoto said so"..._**

The view suddenly blurred and the baseball field suddenly came back into view. Seeing that he had daydream again, he went towards one of the spectacular seat and sat down, trying to shake away the dizziness He had. He does occasionally have this 'memories' but why do that happen so often? And usually they only get triggered my objects not people.

He sighed once again since his mind still cannot make any possible reasons for those 'memories'. But as long as those do not interfere with his life it's going to be fine plus he have more things to think about anyway such as getting new guardians but that is also for a later time, he still have a year to decide after all.

Lying on his back on the spectacular seat he stare at the large endless sky. No matter how much he try to not think about it, he does feel lonely sometimes. But thinking about the future where the lonely sky get fill up by more elements, when the seven strangers form a strong bind together, he can't help but feel the curve of his mouth.

He soon flutter his eyes shut, trying to enjoy the rest of his afternoon. Trying to stay awake the day after his night _work_ is always hard so a few minutes of sleep should be fine right?

* * *

What he did not know is a figure observing him from a good distance away.

"There was not much move from the target, _Zero_ ".

"It's perfectly fine _spade_ , it's only the first day after all, continue your observation, if my calculation is not wrong, despair will come without us doing anything".

"Yes, will report to you when there's any changes",

With that the figure end the conversation and left.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is the last of the written beforehand chapter, I tried proof-reading it myself but it might seem weird since my grammar is bad. I think I might also be dropping this story for now since I am kind of not very into this fandom anymore, hopefully I might continue this story in the future if I regain interest or get better in writing. Plus this year might be a more busy year for me. Thank you for reading and liking my work!


End file.
